Little Pet Shop
by Ale-chan
Summary: Se acerca año nuevo y el pobre de Milo se queda como único encargado en la tienda de mascotas de su familia. Afortunadamente, un nuevo cliente no tardará en hacer sus fiestas mucho más coloridas. AU KanonxMilo. Regalo para Silvia E.
1. Idolomantis diabolica

**Little Pet Shop**

 **Capítulo 1: _Idolomantis diabolica_**

Suspiré sonoramente una vez que terminé de organizar las tallas de los disfraces para cachorros. Aquel estante quedó como zona de guerra después de las fiestas navideñas y apenas ahora, cuando regresaba de mis vacaciones de dos días, tuve oportunidad para arreglar el caos dejado por los desconsiderados compradores. Generalmente, durante esas fechas eran mis padres quienes se encargaban de hacer los inventarios y la limpieza mientras que yo me dedicaba a realizar los pedidos y a atender a los clientes. No obstante, ese año mis padres optaron por irse de vacaciones mientras yo me quedaba a atender todas las responsabilidades de la pequeña tienda de mascotas de la familia.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué tenía que estar ahí en esos momentos. Ahora que la gente había gastado todo su dinero en los regalos de Navidad, poco quedaba por hacer en los escasos días que quedaban para año nuevo. De ser por mí, habría cerrado la tienda por al menos una semana, pero papá no parecía compartir mi sentido de practicidad.

—O más bien yo no tengo a un Milo a quién dejarle todo el trabajo —murmuré para mí.

Comencé a contemplar la alternativa de cerrar temprano el negocio, cuando el tintineo de la puerta me desconcentró. De tan mal humor estaba que saludé al cliente sin siquiera alzar la mirada de la caja con disfraces de Santa Claus.

—Bienvenido —gruñí—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Busco una mascota.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras cerraba la caja con cinta adhesiva. ¿Quién entraba a una tienda de mascotas diciendo que buscaba una mascota? Era como entrar a una dulcería pidiendo caramelos.

—¿Qué clase de mascota… —las palabras se quedaron en mi boca al momento en el que alcé la mirada y me encontré con un par de destellantes ojos verdes—. Disculpa… eh… yo…

Afortunadamente para mi amor propio, el recién llegado no pareció percatarse del corto circuito que causó en mi cerebro. Estaba demasiado concentrado en buscar a su alrededor alguna mascota que cumpliera con sus expectativas. Comenzó a describir lo que necesitaba, y yo apenas y alcancé escuchar algo por encima de los gritos de mis hormonas.

El visitante era alto y de cuerpo escultural; su cabello era largo y alborotado y una hermosa y ladina sonrisa decoraba su rostro con aún más encanto que sus chispeantes ojos claros. La pequeña parte de mi cerebro que aún poseía algo de sensatez me pidió a gritos que prestara atención a lo que decía, sin embargo, el resto de mi cabeza tenía otras cosas más interesantes en las qué pensar. Por ejemplo, en el contrariado modo en el que sus cejas se alzaron al no recibir respuesta de mi parte por más de medio minuto. ¿Quién diría que ese gesto podía ser tan sexy? Un momento… ¿hacía cuánto que se había callado? ¿Qué debía de decir en esos momentos? Cerré los ojos y froté mi sien derecha con mi dedo índice en espera de que el sencillo gesto me inspirara a reaccionar del modo adecuado.

—No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que me acabas de decir.

Bien. De acuerdo. El estúpido gesto no sirvió para nada. ¿Por qué tuve que haber cerrado la caja con disfraces? Esa era una buena oportunidad para encerrarme dentro de ella para siempre.

Extrañamente, en lugar de que mis palabras molestaran al recién llegado, éste rio gravemente y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Dije que no quería un perro ni un gato. Buscaba algo más exótico.

¡Ah, por supuesto! Un hombre tan encantador e interesante como ése no podía elegir algo tan vano y poco original como un perro o un gato. No, señor. Un hombre así debía estar interesado en algo tan fascinante como él. Algo así como una _Idolomantis diabolica._ Era una pena que no tuviésemos mantis en ese momento.

—De cualquier forma, nosotros no vendemos perros ni gatos —comenté mientras le guiaba hacia un costado de la tienda—. No somos una tienda lo suficientemente grande como para sobreponernos a la campaña de 'adopta, no compres'. Ahora nos especializamos en fauna silvestre.

—Es lo que leí en su página, por eso vine.

Excelente, Milo: trata de impresionar a tu cliente con algo que él ya sabe. ¡Perfecto! Seguro que así caerá en tus redes en un santiamén.

—¿Tienes algo en mente? ¿Roedores, reptiles, arácnidos?

—No estoy seguro —murmuró mientras miraba los terrarios que ocupaban todo el muro izquierdo de la tienda.

—¿De cuánto tiempo dispones para cuidarlo?

—El tiempo no es problema. Si acaso, me gustaría poder dejarlo fuera de su tanque aunque fuese un par de horas al día.

Arqueé la ceja ante la peculiar petición. Eso descartaba todos los arácnidos y la mayoría de los reptiles.

—Estos animales son más para ver que para tocar —comenté mientras abría uno de los terrarios—. No esperes que interactúen mucho contigo.

—No es eso. Es sólo que me parece triste que estén encerrados tanto tiempo.

Sonreí ante el comentario. Además de guapo, era considerado. La mascota que se fuese a casa con él sería muy afortunada.

—¿Tienes jardín?

—Vivo en un departamento, pero tengo un balcón muy grande.

¿Departamento con balcón? ¡Al diablo con la mascota! ¿No querría llevarse a un Milo consigo? Soy de bajo mantenimiento.

—Puedes probar con una iguana —señalé el terrario que elegí y le mostré una iguana común—. De pequeña tendrás que dejarla casi todo el tiempo en su terrario y sólo sacarla unas horas al día para que tome el sol. Ya que crezca podrás dejarla a ratos por la casa, pero siempre bajo supervisión.

El hombre miró a la cría con algo de desconfianza.

—Eso es una lagartija.

Me fue difícil contener una carcajada.

—Es una iguana verde, de las más comunes que hay. Aunque ahora es pequeña, bien cuidada puede llegar a medir más de un metro y medio de largo y pesar hasta quince kilogramos.

—¿Esa cosita?

—Esta cosita.

—¿Y muerde?

—Muerde y rasguña.

—¡Me la llevo!

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Generalmente tenía que pasar al menos diez minutos explicándole a la gente que, a pesar de que los reptiles eran territoriales y agresivos, la paciencia y dedicación podían lograr que se hicieran más sociables. Sin embargo, no me atreví a cuestionar a tan buen cliente. Decidí sólo darle la advertencia usual.

—Son mascotas tan o más caras que un perro. Además del alimento en pellets, lo mejor es darle flores y verdura fresca. También deberás llevarla cada seis meses a revisión con un veterinario especialista y generalmente cobran más caro que los convencionales. También están los gastos del terrario: placas de calentamiento, humidificadores, lámparas UVA, termohigrómetros…

—¿Estás tratando de disuadirme de gastar una fortuna en tu tienda?

—Sólo estoy informándote de las implicaciones de tener un reptil. Lo que menos quiero es que la tires a la basura al darte cuenta de que no es tan fácil como tener un pez beta.

Él emitió un ruido semejante a un ronroneo y se inclinó hacia mí.

—Descuida, soy un hombre muy responsable. No le tengo miedo al compromiso.

Yo no estaba acostumbrado a los coqueteos. Generalmente era yo quien me inclinaba amenazadoramente sobre mis víctimas y, al no haberla esperado, la actitud del hombre me descolocó. Di un par de pasos hacia atrás y emití una vergonzosa risilla nerviosa.

—Si es así, entonces no hay más que decir —dicté—. Ven. Te ayudaré a elegir lo que necesitas.

Pasé el resto de la mañana seleccionando los aditamentos más adecuados para el nuevo hogar de la iguana. Además de explicarle la razón y uso de cada uno de esos objetos, aproveché para darle los mejores consejos para cuidar a su nueva mascota. Si bien el hombre no dejaba de mirarme, algo me decía que no estaba prestándome mucha atención, así que, por halagado que me sintiera, terminé por escribirle una detallada carta con las indicaciones pertinentes.

Una vez que todo quedó listo y que preparaba su cuenta, comencé a preguntarme cuál sería el mejor modo de dejarle mi número telefónico. No obstante, ni siquiera se acabó de imprimir la nota cuando el hombre se me adelantó.

—¿Abrirás toda la semana?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que si estarás aquí hasta enero…

—Si —balbuceé—. Quiero decir, sólo cerraremos el treinta y uno y el primero.

—Bien, entonces podré verte si es que necesito algo.

—Por supuesto.

El hombre arrancó la nota de la caja registradora y la miró con atención.

—¿Éste es el número en donde puedo encontrarte?

Asentí segundos antes de arrebatarle la nota de las manos. Minimizando mi descaro, tomé un bolígrafo y anoté el número de mi celular con la letra más legible que pude.

—Y si no estoy en ese número, puedes localizarme aquí.

—Perfecto —tomó la nota de entre mis dedos—. Descuida, procuraré no llamarte a menos de que sea _estrictamente_ necesario.

El insinuante tono de sus palabras me sofocó y tuve que bajar la mirada para poder recuperarme de sus encantos.

—De eso no te preocupes. Estaré aquí todas las vacaciones.

Kanon sonrió, tomó el terrario ya habitado y el par de bolsas con accesorios.

—Entonces nos estaremos viendo…

—Milo. Mi nombre es Milo.

—Kanon.

El hombre se alejó lentamente y yo no me permití exhalar sino hasta que el sonido de la campanilla me hizo saber que había salido del local. Feliz de finalmente poder ceder ante mis temblorosas piernas, tomé asiento en un banco cercano.

La reciente venta de trecientos euros sería el menor de mis logros si acaso mis pronósticos se cumplían y recibía una llamada telefónica de Kanon. Sólo esperaba no tener que esperar demasiado.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Sep. Otro fic 100% autoindulgente. ¡Pero esta vez tengo una excusa! Éste es un regalo para Silvia E. por sus hermosas palabras de aliento y por el hermoso KanonxMilo que me dedicó. Realmente espero que este multichap te guste. No será muy largo, pero me hizo romper mi récord de escritura con 8600 palabras escritas en 5 días. He de admitir que estoy impresionada de mi misma. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, por tus lecturas y por tus correos. Te irás al cielo de los bishies! También aprovecho para agradecerle a Suiwalker (tumblr) por darme la idea de la tienda de mascotas. =D

De nueva cuenta quise hacer a un Kanon consentidor que no dejase de ser la maligna y adorable persona que es. Este fic tiene aires muy parecidos al sidestory Grande Bretagne, pero la verdad que no me importa. XD Éste es otro universo así que digamos que no cuenta.

En esta historia Milo tendría unos 23 años. Kanon le lleva su diferencia usual, así que tendría 31 (que, aquí entre nos es una edad perfecta e ideal para ser chévere). Los capítulos los iré subiendo conforme avance el tiempo en el fic. Es decir, estos se conocieron un 26 de diciembre. La siguiente entrega será hasta el 29 y así hasta la víspera de día de Reyes. En realidad, en Grecia los regalos se dan para año nuevo, pero me figuro que muchos compran sus regalos para navidad. Además, como en todos lados, también ahí están adoptado las costumbres americanas.

Hmmm... creo que eso es todo. ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada!

PD: Yo no sé nada de iguanas. Todo lo saqué de internet.


	2. Euscorpius flavicaudis

**Capítulo 2: _Euscorpius flavicaudis_**

Todo comenzó, como casi siempre, con una discusión con mi hermano. Debido a que la casa de nuestros padres estaba siendo remodelada, nos vimos en la penosísima necesidad de tener que pasar la Navidad en su departamento. Originalmente estaba feliz con la idea, después de todo, el que la fiesta fuese en su casa quería decir que yo no tendría que limpiar una sola loza de mi departamento, ni gastar dinero adicional en la mucama. Desafortunadamente, no contaba con que Saga decidiera invitar a la fiesta al más reciente miembro de su familia: un perro.

Mi primer encuentro con la espantosa criatura se dio apenas llegué al departamento. Ni siquiera saludé cuando una bola de pelos saltó hacia mis piernas y comenzó a olfatearme por todos lados. Maldije ante los vanos intentos de mi hermano para contenerlo mientras mi madre reía agudamente y le decía a mi padre que había ganado la apuesta. No era secreto para nadie lo mucho que odiaba a los perros. Son sucios, apestosos, dependientes y generalmente estúpidos. Para colmo, el horrible monigote de mi hermano era un digno ejemplar de la especie. No sólo era torpe y estorboso, sino que su hocico estaba siempre lleno de saliva y su larga cola no cesaba de golpearme debido a su constante efusividad. Pasé gran parte de la cena navideña tratando de quitármelo de encima e ignorando las descaradas burlas del resto de mi familia. No obstante, lo que más me molestó de aquella velada no fue la maloliente bola de pelos, sino la frívola reacción de mi hermano.

—Deja de quejarte. Desde ahora Argos es parte de la familia y lo verás cada que vengas a mi casa. No te queda otra sino aguantarte o dejar de venir.

Por supuesto que no tenía intenciones de dejar las cosas así, y mi plan para vengarme de mi hermano era tan sencillo como pagarle con su misma moneda. El conseguirme un perro estaba fuera de la cuestión —no sólo porque los odiaba, sino porque mi hermano seguramente se encantaría con la mascota—, y los gatos no me parecían lo suficientemente adecuados para ejecutar mi plan. Así pues, decidí buscar una mascota más exótica y, por supuesto, más peligrosa.

Después de una breve búsqueda en internet, di con la tienda de mascotas ideal y, a tan sólo unos días de mi horrible encuentro navideño, decidí echar a andar los engranajes de mi maligno plan. Poco me imaginaba yo que al tratar de molestar a mi hermano acabaría conociendo al muchacho con los ojos más fascinantes que hubiera visto jamás.

Le encontré a un lado de la ropa para perros y, después de que le explicara mi predicamento, me ofreció su ayuda como todo un experto. Aunque que traté de prestar atención a sus amables consejos, poco sentido pude hacer de ellos cuando mi mente estaba enfocada en su sonrisa y el seductor modo en el que sus largas y oscuras pestañas revoloteaban sobre sus ojos azules. ¡Menos mal que me dejó una lista con instrucciones! De lo contrario la pobre lagartija se habría muerto a los cinco minutos de estar conmigo.

Y, hablando de lagartijas, la mía era especialmente prometedora. Era pequeña, claro, pero en unos meses podría soltarla cuando Saga viniese de visita. Con suerte, le lanzaría una fuerte mordida y le provocaría una horrible infección bacteriana, preferiblemente de esas que hacen que la piel se te pudra y caiga.

Monté su hábitat en la zona más cálida de mi sala y preparé para él una ancha tina llena de fibra de coco y plantas artificiales para dejarla en el balcón durante los días soleados. Hice una lista de todas las verduras que tendría que empezar a comprar de ahora en adelante e incluso pasé media hora buscando el recipiente más adecuado para ponerle su agua. Tenía que cuidar de aquella criatura no sólo porque ahora era mi responsabilidad, sino también porque mi meta en la vida era vengarme de mi hermano y de su estúpido perro. Además, pensé, me vería muy mal con Milo si llegaba con él una semana después diciéndole que maté a la mascota que tan atentamente me vendió.

Una vez que terminé con mis deberes, me senté en el sillón y saqué la arrugada nota de mi pantalón. Grabé en mi celular el número de la tienda de mascotas y, por supuesto, el celular de Milo y comencé a buscar la mejor excusa para volver a verle

Si bien la excusa llegó con rapidez, decidí no hacer uso de ella sino hasta el tercer día. Aquella mañana terminé mis trabajos pendientes y partí hacia la tienda poco antes de mediodía. En esa ocasión me encontré a Milo sentado detrás del mostrador mientras leía un pesado libro con una serpiente y una rana en la portada. A pesar del tintineo de la puerta, no alzó su mirada sino hasta que marcó su libro y lo colocó discretamente debajo de la mesa.

—Bienvenido. ¿En qué… —finalmente, nuestros ojos se encontraron—. ¡Kanon!

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que el joven aún recordaba mi nombre. Si jugaba bien mis cartas, le escucharía pronunciarlo mil y un veces dentro de las próximas semanas, meses y vaya uno a saber qué más.

—Hola de nuevo —saludé mientras me acercaba a él y me recargaba sobre el mostrador—. ¿Sigues solo?

—Si —declaró dramáticamente—. Mis padres no regresarán sino hasta después de la epifanía. Al menos ya hay más clientes. ¡Esta mañana logré vender un cuerno de unicornio para gatos!

—¿Quiero preguntar?

—Definitivamente no.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Cómo está la iguana?

—¿Pistache? Bien: sigue viva —me alcé de hombros como si el cuidar de aquel animal fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

—¿Pistache?

Milo emitió un ronco resoplido en un vano intento de contener una risotada. El ruido le avergonzó tanto que cubrió su boca con la mano derecha y sus mejillas y orejas enrojecieron de tal modo que creí que se estaba ahogando.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si. Lo siento. Es sólo que… ¿Pistache? ¿En serio?

—¿Qué tiene? Es un buen nombre. ¿Cómo le habrías puesto tú?

—¡Kraken!

Fruncí el ceño.

—Ese es un nombre estúpido. Las iguanas no nadan.

—De hecho, las iguanas son nadadoras bastante aceptables —declaró—. Incluso hay una especie que es considerada animal marino.

—De todas formas prefiero Pistache.

Milo rio de nueva cuenta, esta vez con mucha más gracia que la anterior, y asintió.

—Tienes razón. Es un buen nombre. Al menos no le pusiste Godzilla —desvió su mirada hacia la caja registradora—. ¿Y? ¿A qué has venido?

—Una vez que acondicioné su terrario pensé que podría sentirse sola y quería saber si era buena idea comprarle una pareja. La soledad nunca es buena.

Arqueó la ceja y sonrió de medio lado para luego recargarse también sobre el mostrador. La nueva posición me permitió mirar su bello rostro más de cerca y, de no ser porque la mesa estaba a un costado de la vitrina de la tienda, lo habría abordado en ese mismo momento.

Milo abrió la boca para responderme, cuando un molesto carraspeo sonó a mis espaldas. Di media vuelta y me topé con un señor que cargaba una enorme bolsa de alimento para perros.

—Disculpe —dijo mientras se acomodaba los anteojos—. Si no va a comprar nada, me gustaría pagar esto.

Por supuesto, Milo comenzó a agitarse nerviosamente, disculpándose decenas de veces con el señor mientras le ayudaba a sujetar la bolsa de croquetas. Miré en silencio toda la transacción e, incluso cuando nos dejaron solos nuevamente, no estuve seguro de cómo retomar el hilo de nuestra entrañable conversación.

—¿Kanon?

Recargué mi espalda contra el mostrador y observé atentamente a Milo. Esperé por varios segundos a que siguiera hablando, pero el chico no parecía estar seguro de cómo continuar y a mí se me había cortado la inspiración. Después de casi un minuto en silencio, sonrió tenuemente y abrió el libro que estaba leyendo para mostrarme una fotografía de una veintena de iguanas que tomaban el sol a un costado del mar.

—Las iguanas poseen una estructura social poco común en los reptiles. Son territoriales, pero si cada quien tiene su espacio puede que no se coman entre ellas —cerró el libro—. Aunque si no tienes jardín, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes con sólo una.

—Sabes mucho de las lagartijas. ¿Lees muchos libros al respecto?

—Tengo que hacerlo. Soy estudiante de veterinaria.

¿Veterinaria? Además de guapo, también era inteligente. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan encantador siguiera disponible?

—Por eso dijiste que estarías aquí todas las vacaciones.

—La escuela consume mucho de mi tiempo —admitió—. Cuando inicia el semestre procuro venir los fines de semana, pero todo depende de la carga de trabajo.

—¿Y cuándo terminas la carrera? —pregunté para descubrir su edad de un modo no tan descarado.

—Si todo sale bien, el próximo año. Entonces podremos ampliar la tienda y abrir un consultorio.

—Eso quiere decir que pronto tendré un buen médico que revise a Pistache.

—Será un gusto atenderla.

—Por lo mientras, ¿qué te parece si me cuentas más datos curiosos sobre las lagartijas? —propuse—. Y más tarde te puedo llevar a almorzar.

Milo imitó mi sonrisa y accedió inmediatamente a la invitación. Sacó un banco extra y me lo ofreció para que tomara asiento a su lado.

—En realidad no sé mucho de las lagartijas —admitió—. En lo que sí soy experto es en los arácnidos.

Cuando Milo inició una larga disertación de por qué los arácnidos eran tan maravillosos, de repente se me ocurrió un buen motivo por el cual seguía soltero. Desafortunadamente, parecía ser que era demasiado tarde para mí. De algún modo, su plática de cómo los escorpiones podían sobrevivir hasta un año sin comer ni beber fue un motivo más para hallarlo encantador.

Los arácnidos nunca me parecieron tan adorables.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Y bien, ahora sabemos por qué es que Kanon se compró una iguana. ¿Podían esperar menos de él? También es culpa de Saga no sólo por no haber atado a Argos mientras Kanon estaba en su casa, sino que también por haberle puesto un nombre tan poco original a su perro.

Con respecto a Pistache, sé que pistache es como se le llama a la nuez en México y que en casi el resto de latinoamérica le llaman pistacho. Sin embargo, me decidí por pistache porque me pareció que sonaba más chusco. La siguiente actualización será un tiempo entre hoy y pasado mañana. Oséase mañana. ¡Muchas gracias por las lecturas y las followeadas!

Para xoxo: Te respondo acá tu review: Ciertamente Milo está cayendo en las garras de Kanon, pero eso no es algo precisamente malo. Ya quisiera uno caer en algo así. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero sigas disfrutando esta historia.


	3. Hirudo medicinalis

**Capítulo 3: _Hirudo medicinalis_**

Kanon me llevó a almorzar por dos días seguidos y pasó tanto tiempo conmigo que comenzaba a temer que se trataba de un bueno para nada sin oficio ni profesión. Su modo de vestir, de comportarse y los lugares a los que me invitaba daban señales de que el hombre era al menos de clase media alta, pero no estaba seguro de por qué tenía tanto tiempo libre. Por atraído que me sintiese hacia Kanon, realmente quería evitar mezclarme con un miembro de la familia Hirudinidae —sanguijuelas que pasan por la vida aprovechándose de la buena voluntad de las personas—; sobre todo si yo era una de esas buenas personas.

Mis sospechas residían mayormente en el hecho de que Kanon era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Era guapo, gracioso, astuto e inusualmente generoso para alguien que pretendía a un empobrecido universitario. Sus muchas atenciones para conmigo sólo encendieron aún más mis alarmas y me hicieron desconfiar de él. Apenas llevaba algunos días de conocerlo y pensaba que ese era el mejor momento para aprender más de él y decidir si realmente era tan perfecto como parecía o si todo era una fachada para ocultar a un peligroso asesino serial.

Kanon no hablaba mucho de sí mismo —o quizá era yo quien no dejaba de parlotear—, y tuve que ser yo quien virara la conversación hacia su estilo de vida.

—¿Y cuándo tienes que regresar a trabajar? —pregunté casualmente mientras compartíamos un tiramisú en un café italiano cercano a la tienda—. ¿Podré verte la siguiente semana?

—Podrás verme todas las veces que quieras —alcé ambas cejas temiendo que mis suposiciones fuesen ciertas y que Kanon fuese un bueno para nada—. Trabajo por mi cuenta.

¿Trabajar por su cuenta? Eso casi siempre era sinónimo de desempleado. ¿Le habría robado esa tarjeta de crédito platino a alguien?

—¿Y a qué te dedicas?

—Empecé reparando gadgets, sobre todo drones —explicó—. Luego me di cuenta del buen negocio que era y ahora los comercializo también. No tengo mucho margen de ganancias, pero es suficiente para solventar mi estilo de vida.

Desvié la mirada sin saber cómo sentirme por aquella respuesta. Por un lado, estaba feliz de que el hombre no fuese una completa sanguijuela —quizá era una de esas que tan afanosamente limpiaban las heridas de los enfermos. Por el otro, ¡el hombre jugaba con helicópteros de juguete! Aunque sabía que no debía juzgarlo —después de todo, esa sonaba una profesión totalmente sana y legal—, la verdad era que esperaba una profesión un poco más afín a su encantadora personalidad; algo así como modelo, artista de cine o un espía con licencia para matar. Aun así, estaba consciente de que un trabajo de esos sólo lo haría todavía más perfecto y en esos momentos lo que menos quería era descubrir más maravillas de ese sospechoso hombre. Sí, la historia de los drones era lo mejor para mi salud mental.

—Lo sé —dijo sin que yo comprendiera a lo que se refería—. No es un trabajo muy glamoroso, ¿verdad?

—No es eso. Sólo me sorprendió un poco —rasqué mi mejilla con mi dedo índice—. Si se trata de glamour, mi trabajo tiene la mayor desventaja.

—Todo lo que tú haces es glamoroso —hizo una pausa—. Espera, eso fue muy cursi.

—Un poco, pero así me gustas.

Permanecí en silencio en espera de que Kanon respondiese. Sin embargo, el mutismo cayó sobre nuestra mesa de un modo tan abrupto que comencé a sentirme nervioso. ¿Había dicho eso demasiado rápido? ¡No es como si le hubiera besado, ¿o sí?! ¿Por qué no decía nada?

Alcé lentamente el rostro y, en lugar de encontrar el rechazo que comenzaba a temer, lo que identifiqué en sus ojos fue determinación. Una determinación tan firme que me provocó escalofríos.

—Quiero invitarte a cenar.

Parpadeé varias veces sin entender por qué hacía una petición tan simple de un modo tan dramático.

—Eh… está bien, supongo. Será como llevarme a almorzar, pero de noche.

Kanon bufó y me sujetó con fuerza de la mano.

—Esto no es nada —espetó—. Quiero llevarte a un buen lugar, el mejor que conozco, y no quiero tener que pasar todo el tiempo pensando en que tengo que llevarte de regreso a la tienda.

Apreté los labios. No estaba del todo seguro de las implicaciones de sus palabras y el sentimiento de ansiedad se anidó súbitamente en la boca de mi estómago. Con lo cliché que pudiera escucharse, Kanon me hacía sentir diferente a cualquier otra persona. Sus atenciones me conmovían y sus palabras me hacían sonrojar como estúpido. Quizá era el hecho de que nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de mimarme y, tenía que admitirlo, la experiencia me encantaba. Era bueno poder depender de alguien de cuando en cuando. Incluso si se trataba de un reparador de helicópteros en miniatura.

—Pasaré año nuevo con un amigo y su familia —comenté—; me invitó cuando supo que mis padres todavía no regresarían. Fuera de eso estoy disponible hasta que inicien las clases en febrero.

Kanon frunció el ceño y chasqueó la boca.

—Le dije al idiota de mi hermano que le ayudaría a mamá con las compras para la cena de año nuevo, así que no te puedo ver hasta después del treinta y uno. Tendrá que ser el primero, entonces.

—¿El primero? ¿No será muy pesado?

—¿Por qué? ¿Piensas tomar mucho la noche anterior?

—¿Tú no? —pregunté con naturalidad a lo que él respondió con un gruñido—. ¡Vamos, Kanon! ¡Es una fiesta para quedarse despierto toda la noche!

—No quiero tener que esperar un día más para verte —inflé mis mejillas con aire y me crucé de brazos— ¿Qué?

—Estás siendo berrinchudo.

—Estoy siendo sincero.

Exhalé largamente y supuse que sería imposible convencer a Kanon de que nos viésemos hasta el segundo de enero. En primer lugar porque él parecía ya estar más que decidido y en segundo porque yo también quería verle antes que a nadie una vez que llegase el año nuevo. Realmente era una pena que no pudiésemos pasar la fiesta juntos. No obstante, considerando que todavía no éramos una pareja formal, sería inadecuado que lo llevase a casa de mi amigo y mucho menos que él me presentase a su familia.

—De acuerdo. Nos veremos el primero con tres condiciones.

—¿Y cuáles son?

—Primero: no quiero que me regales nada. Segundo: no quiero que me lleves a un lugar tan caro. Tercero…

—¿Tercero?

—No tengo nada apropiado para ponerme. No he usado un traje desde que salí de la preparatoria. Lo más elegante que tengo es un par de pantalones de vestir y los zapatos que usé en la fiesta de graduación.

Después de aquella confesión temí que Kanon se ofreciera a comprarme un nuevo guardarropa —la situación comenzaba a sentirse así de estrafalaria— o bien que sintiera pena hacia mí y comenzara a empapar sus atenciones con condescendencia. Ambas posibilidades me inquietaban.

—No te preocupes —respondió después de unos segundos y mientras me mostraba una sonrisa tan tierna que todas mis preocupaciones se esfumaron de repente—. Cuando dije que quería llevarte al mejor lugar que conocía no me refería a un lugar caro. No tienes que llevar traje. Si quieres, hasta puedes llevar pantalones de mezclilla y tenis.

—No es para tanto.

—Es un lugar discreto y me conocen bien. Nadie te molestará por cómo luzcas; eso te lo prometo.

Las palabras de Kanon me parecieron tan sinceras que no pude sino creerle. Si bien no llegaría al extremo de llevar zapatos deportivos, tampoco tendría que tomar prestada alguna de las corbatas de mi padre.

—Sobre la cuenta…

—Eso tampoco debe preocuparte —interrumpió—. No me molesta gastar en ti. Si quieres, puedes ahorrar dinero y reponerme la cena después.

—Te tomaré la palabra.

—Entonces queda decidido —sin miramientos tomó mi celular, lo desbloqueó y abrió la aplicación de Google Maps.

—¡Oye! ¿Cuándo aprendiste mi patrón?

—Usar patrones es inseguro; cualquiera que esté a tu lado cuando lo desbloquees puede aprendérselo. Deberías ponerle una clave numérica.

—Ya vi...

Me regresó el celular y me mostró el marcador que había colocado sobre un edificio a tres cuadras de la tienda.

—Ahí está. Nos veremos ahí el primero de enero a las ocho de la noche. Dejaré indicaciones para que te den mi mesa favorita.

Accedí quedamente para evitar el nervioso tartamudeo que, sabía, llevarían mis palabras.

Terminamos el postre en silencio y nos encaminamos de regreso a la tienda de mascotas. Si la cena era a las ocho de la noche podría cerrar la tienda a las seis y tener tiempo suficiente para arreglarme. Lo menos que quería era llegar oliendo a croquetas.

Una vez que llegamos a la entrada del local, Kanon se despidió de mí con un fuerte abrazo y dos besos en la mejilla. Nos deseamos un feliz año nuevo y prometimos que nos veríamos a tiempo para la cena.

Fue sólo hasta que lo perdí de vista que me atreví a abrir la puerta de la tienda y, una vez que entré, lancé una fortísima exclamación de felicidad. Si Kanon no resultaba ser un asesino serial, el próximo año sería verdaderamente maravilloso.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Tengo un headcanon de Milo en el que es sumamente desconfiado y algo paranoico. Después de todo, si algo parece ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad, es porque no es verdad. Creo que tiene todo sentido de que se sienta receloso de alguien tan encantador como Kanon. ¿O será que sólo lo ve perfecto porque se está enamorando?

Como se imaginarán, el siguiente capie será publicado el primero. Éste será mi última actualización del año y aprovecho para desearles a todos un fabuloso 2017. Vamos a por más! ¡Kissu!


	4. Iguana iguana

**Capítulo 4: _Iguana iguana_**

Por más que le ofrecí el doble de paga a la mucama que generalmente limpiaba mi departamento, no pude convencerla de que me ayudase el primero de enero. Había quedado de recibir a sus parientes de Creta e insistió en que no estaría disponible sino hasta después del seis. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para conseguir a alguien más que me ayudara y tuve que verme en la penosísima situación de tener que hacer la limpieza por mi cuenta. Fue por eso que pasé toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde preparándome para la llegada de Milo.

Y es que la última vez que nos vimos le dije una mentirilla blanca. Le di a entender que lo invitaría a cenar a un restaurante, cuando desde un principio pretendí traerlo a mi departamento. Siendo estrictos, nunca mencioné la palabra restaurante. Hablé con franqueza cuando dije que el lugar era discreto, que todos me conocían y, por supuesto, que era mi lugar favorito para cenar. Faltaban quince minutos para las ocho de la noche y ya había recibido la comida que encargué oportunamente a un restaurante cercano. El repartidor me ayudó a preparar la mesa y, después de darle una generosa propina, me indicó que pasaría por los platos al día siguiente. Cuando estuve de nuevo solo, el nerviosismo comenzó a embargarme. ¿Qué pasaría si Milo se molestaba por mi treta? El chico realmente me gustaba y temía echarlo todo a perder por mi desesperación.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar tan oscuros pensamientos. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no había vuelta de hoja. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era recibir a Milo y convencerle de que si hice aquello fue porque quería pasar tiempo a solas con él y no porque fuese un abusivo que veía en él una víctima fácil. Si es que subía hasta mi departamento, claro.

Quise distraerme con Pistache y me asomé a su terrario. La criatura estaba tan inmóvil como siempre y contuve mis ganas de picarle con el dedo para asegurarme de que aún estuviese viva. Me aseguré de que la temperatura y la humedad fuesen las correctas y traté de concentrarme en la cara de pánico que pondría mi hermano cuando la conociera.

Justo cuando comenzaba a relajarme, sonó el timbre de mi puerta. Di largas zancadas hacia la entrada del departamento y, después de inhalar una gran bocanada de aire, abrí la puerta para toparme con Milo. Tal y como esperaba, el chico no lucía especialmente feliz de haberse encontrado con una torre de departamentos en lugar de un restaurante. Sin embargo, accedió a subir hasta mi piso en lugar de regresar a casa. Sólo esperaba que no estuviese ahí para darme un puñetazo en la nariz.

—Bonito restaurante, Kanon —canturreó con sarcasmo—. Me gustó, sobre todo, el atento anfitrión que gritó mi nombre en medio de la calle cuando pensé que me había equivocado de lugar.

—¡Ah! Ese es el portero, el señor Antonis. Le pedí que estuviese al pendiente.

—¡Sé que era el portero! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías verme en tu departamento?

—Porque temí que dijeras que no.

—¡Claro que habría dicho que no! ¡Nos hemos visto tres veces, Kanon! ¡De no ser por el portero habría salido corriendo! En lo único que pensé mientras subía al elevador era que éste podía ser un estúpido plan para secuestrarme.

—Eso no tiene sentido. De haber querido secuestrarte, lo habría hecho desde el primer día.

—¡Por eso decía que era estúpido!

—Milo, por favor… —le tomé de las manos y le hice entrar a la casa—. No te pienso secuestrar, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quiero pasar tiempo a solas contigo.

Él torció la boca y miró a su alrededor, quizá para asegurarse de que no estuviese en un calabozo o algo así. Su primer examen no pareció satisfacerlo y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala, prestando especial atención a un rinconcito en donde tenía apilados varios drones y kits de robótica. Una vez que dio su estudio por concluido, se colocó frente a mí.

—Esto no es en lo único en lo que me has mentido, ¿verdad? ¿A qué es a lo que realmente te dedicas?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Cómo puedes mantener un lugar así si sólo compras y vendes drones?

—También los reparo —corregí.

—¡Dijiste que no había muchas ganancias!

—En realidad no las hay. Es por eso que sólo he abierto dos tiendas: una en el centro y otra en el puerto.

Palideció.

—¿Tiendas? ¡¿Tienes tiendas?!

—¿Cómo los iba a comercializar si no?

—¡Como la gente normal: por internet!

—También hago eso.

Su párpado derecho comenzó a brincar.

—¿Y te alcanza para rentar este departamento?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —por unos segundos Milo lució aliviado—. Me lo regalaron mis papás cuando terminé la carrera.

Milo lanzó un lastimero grito de frustración y se sentó en el sofá, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

—¡¿Te lo regalaron?! ¿Te regalaron un departamento por hacer algo que tenías que hacer de todas formas?

—No tenía que hacerlo —señalé—. Ya había empezado con el negocio de las reparaciones y la ingeniería mecatrónica tiene poco campo en este país. No le veía mucho sentido…

—Esto no puede estar pasando —murmuró y comenzó a menear la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te pones así?

Estaba realmente anonadado. Cualquiera pensaría que el descubrir que tenías un pretendiente bien acomodado sería una excelente noticia. ¿Por qué entonces parecía estar a punto de desmayarse?

—¡Eres demasiado perfecto! —acusó—. ¡Eres hermoso, divertido, astuto, generoso y ahora resulta que también eres millonario!

—Mis papás son los millonarios —aclaré.

—¡Eres dueño de un departamento de lujo, Kanon! ¡De lujo! ¡Y tienes tiendas! ¡Y tienes ropa cara y muebles caros y cosas que yo nunca podría costearme en toda mi vida!

—¿Y eso es malo?

—¡Es malo porque no puede ser real! ¡Porque pareces ser lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y en cualquier momento saldrá la verdad y resultará que eres un estafador, un tratante de blancas o un asesino serial!

—¡Vaya! —exclamé—. ¿En serio? ¿No crees que has leído muchas novelas de misterio?

—Tengo miedo, Kanon —declaró en voz baja—. Estas cosas no pasan en la vida real. Temo despertarme, temo que sea una mentira, temo que-

—Es suficiente, Milo. Yo no soy tan maravilloso como crees que soy. Soy arrebatado, inconsecuente, grosero y flojo. ¿Sabes por qué me dieron este departamento? ¡Porque mis papás sabían que sólo así me tomaría la molestia de seguir estudiando! Si conseguí mi título fue sólo porque ellos me pagaron un diplomado que no había modo que pudiese reprobar. ¿Sabes por qué me fue bien en el negocio de los drones? Porque tengo amigos en Asia que me los mandan a distintas direcciones y así no tengo que pagar impuestos de importación. ¿Sabes por qué compré a Pistache? Porque quiero entrenarla para que ataque a mi hermano en venganza al espantoso perro que adoptó. ¡Odio a los perros! ¿Sabes por qué te invité a mi departamento? ¡Porque quise tentar mi suerte y ver si podía tener sexo contigo la primer noche del año!

Milo parpadeó varias veces y permaneció en silencio por varios segundos mientras yo le miraba expectante y con las manos temblorosas.

—¿No te gustan los perros? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que te pareció peor?

—A todo el mundo le gustan los perros —aseguró—, aunque los arácnidos son mucho mejores.

Sonreí y me senté a su lado.

—¿Y bien?

—Pues la verdad que sí eres una horrible persona —colocó su mano sobre la mía—. Gracias. Eso me tranquiliza.

—Eres súper raro, ¿te lo han dicho? —rio fuertemente—. Pero así me gustas.

Él respondió acercándose a mí para dejar un ligero beso en mis labios.

—Tú también me gustas así, Kanon: malvado y millonario.

—Ven —me puse de pie sin soltar su mano y lo conduje al comedor—. La cena se enfría.

—De acuerdo, pero de una vez te digo que no vamos a tener sexo hoy.

Yo me alcé de hombros y le ofrecí una silla.

—Lo intenté.

Cenamos con tranquilidad y noté que Milo se comportaba de un modo diferente al usual. Ahora estaba más relajado y comprendí que desde un principio me había tratado con recelo. Afortunadamente, la situación había cambiado y lo único que tuve que hacer fue decirle que odiaba a los perros y confesarle que eludía impuestos. Una vez que terminamos de comer, accedió a quedarse a ver una película conmigo. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera me importó que eligiera un documental de dos horas sobre los dragones de Komodo. Lo mejor fue que no tuve que prestar atención, sino que pude pasar casi todo el tiempo reposando mi cabeza en su hombro y robándole besos cada que el narrador dejaba de hablar por más de cinco segundos.

—Debí haber comprado un dragón de Komodo —comenté descuidadamente casi al final del documental—. Me encantaría ver a Saga escondiéndose de uno de esos.

—No te preocupes. Si cuidas bien de Pistache crecerá lo suficiente para causarle pesadillas. Sobre todo si es macho.

—¿Y cuándo sabremos eso?

—En un año, quizá más. Hay métodos invasivos para descubrirlo, pero lo mejor es esperar a que alcancen la edad reproductiva. Lo más fácil será revisar sus poros femorales.

—¿Sus qué?

Milo sonrió de medio lado y puso el documental en pausa. Fue a la cocina a hacer quién sabe qué cosa y poco después caminó hacia el terrario y tomó a Pistache. Se sentó de nueva cuenta a mi lado mientras sujetaba firmemente a la lagartija.

—Los dos sexos tienen poros femorales —señaló la parte inferior de las patas traseras de la iguana—, sin embargo, los poros de los machos son mucho más grandes. A simple vista parecen escamas picudas. Es aquí donde deberías verlos.

Su sencilla explicación me provocó querer sujetar a Pistache y estiré la mano para revisarla por mi cuenta. Desafortunadamente, mi experiencia con los reptiles no era tan buena como la de Milo y el bicho comenzó a removerse entre mis dedos. A la primera oportunidad que tuvo me lanzó una mordida en el pulgar y yo, como acto reflejo, la dejé escapar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Milo con tono preocupado.

—Sí. No es nada.

—Ven, hay que desinfectarla.

Me guio rápidamente hacia el baño en donde tenía un escueto botiquín de primeros auxilios y limpió la pequeña herida para luego cubrirla con una venda adhesiva. Una vez que terminó de atenderme se lavó las manos y sacó una pequeña liga de su bolsillo derecho. Se asomó al espejo y comenzó a atarse el cabello.

—¿Qué haces?

—Hay que encontrar a Pistache antes de que se lastime.

—Fue mi culpa. Tú sigue viendo la película. Yo la buscaré.

—Será más fácil si la buscamos entre los dos.

Fue de ese modo que nuestra cita se convirtió en una cacería de lagartijas. Buscamos a la endemoniada criatura por casi tres cuartos de hora hasta que Milo dio con ella en un angostísimo espacio entre mi mesa de centro y el piso. La revisó para asegurarse de que no estuviese herida y, después de quitarle algunas pelusas de encima, la regresó a su terrario.

—Gracias, Milo. De no ser por ti me habría dado por vencido hacía al menos media hora.

—Tendrás que ser más cuidadoso. No siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte.

—Lo sé —la idea de Milo yéndose me hizo mirar hacia el reloj de pared—. Ya es más de la una. Lo mejor será que pases la noche aquí.

—Kanon…

—No lo dije con esa intención. Puedes quedarte en el cuarto de huéspedes.

—Vivo literalmente a tres cuadras de aquí, arriba de la tienda de mascotas.

—La calle está muy vacía y hay secciones que no tienen iluminación. También hace mucho frío.

Milo arqueó la ceja izquierda y me miró con detenimiento. Aunque le tomó un buen rato decidirse, terminó por suspirar y asentir.

—De acuerdo; pero que no se te haga costumbre.

Esa noche le presté a Milo un cepillo de dientes, un pijama y un par de pantuflas. Dormimos en la misma cama y al día siguiente me preparó el desayuno. El ritual se repitió durante cuatro días más y, para el quinto, ya se había vuelto más que una costumbre.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Recuerden siempre lavarse las manos antes y después de manipular a sus reptiles. También es buena idea hacerlo antes y después de manipular a sus Kanons. Sobre todo después. *coff* Que por cierto, no creo que Milo o Kanon suelan usar pijamas (han de dormir con ropa interior como casi todos los hombres), pero es invierno así que ha de hacer frío y se tiene que tapar. No queremos a un bicho enfermo.

Sí, sí. Kanon es perfecto. Mea culpa. Pero es año nuevo y no hay mejor modo de empezar el 2017 que pensando en una relación con un hombre millonario y malvado. Milo tiene mucha suerte.

En teoría, éste es el último capie de la historia. Sin embargo, no pude evitar hacer un epílogo con el POV de Saga. Espérenlo para el cinco de enero. Sé que esta historia no es precisamente profunda u original, pero realmente me he divertido mucho con ella y espero que ustedes no la estén odiando.

Aprovecho nuevamente para desearles un muy bonito año que esté lleno de salud, dinero y bishies. Chu!


	5. Epílogo: Avicularia avicularia

**Notas:** En Grecia, la epifanía suele celebrarse con una misa al amanecer. Una vez que termina, un sacerdote inicia una procesión hacia el mar mientras carga una cruz de madera. Al llegar al agua, bendice la cruz y la lanza al mar, bendiciendo así toda el agua. Algunos locos se lanzan al mar para tratar de atrapar la cruz y quien la consiga tendrá buena suerte todo el año. En Atenas, esta procesión termina en el puerto del Pireo y está acompañada con música y espectáculos. El vasilopita (pan de San Basilio) es un pan dulce que se prepara para año nuevo. En algunos lugares le ponen una moneda adentro y quien la encuentre tendrá buena suerte.

 **Epílogo: _Avicularia avicularia_**

No sabía nada de Kanon desde el año nuevo. No era que estuviese especialmente preocupado, sin embargo, su silencio era inusual y la llamada que recibí de mi madre sólo acabó por inquietarme más.

—Tu hermano no irá a la misa de epifanía con nosotros —me dijo aquella mañana en la que llamó a mi trabajo.

—Eso no es noticia —le aseguré, minimizando su preocupación—. El año pasado tampoco nos acompañó, ¿recuerdas?

Pensé en comentar que eso era lo mejor, ya que si Kanon entraba en contacto con el agua bendita podría llegar a disolverse. No obstante, a sabiendas de que mamá no compartiría mi picaresco sentido del humor, decidí ahorrarme la molestia.

—También dijo que no nos acompañaría al puerto —declaró entonces como si fuese la peor noticia del mundo.

—Tampoco es la primera vez que hace eso.

—¡Pero siempre me había avisado con tiempo! Si me dijo fue sólo porque le llamé ayer para preguntarle si quería más vasilopita. ¡Es como si se le hubiese olvidado por completo!

—Sabes que Kanon es distraído —dije a pesar de que la preocupación ya había germinado en mi mente—. Lo más seguro es que hizo planes con alguien más y se le olvidó avisarte.

—¡Exacto! ¿Cómo pudo habérsele olvidado? Me preocupa.

—Hablaré con él en cuanto llegue a casa. ¿De acuerdo? Te llamaré por teléfono cuando sepa qué es lo que ocurrió.

—Dile que me llame.

—Se lo diré.

—Dile que aún me quedan dos hogazas de vasilopita. Si cambia de idea y las quiere, las puedo mandar contigo.

—¿Y mis hogazas?

—Esas ya están apartadas, corazón.

Habló por cinco minutos más sobre lo consternada que estaba por Kanon y me insistió en que le llamase en cuanto descubriera qué es lo que había pasado. Cuando colgamos, mi madre ya me había contagiado su nerviosismo y apresuré mi trabajo para poder salir más temprano.

Llegué al edificio que compartía con mi hermano pasadas las cinco de la tarde y, en lugar de dirigirme a mi departamento, me quedé en el sexto piso que era donde él vivía. Mi conciencia me atosigó todo el trayecto hasta la puerta. Después de todo, mi hermano solía comunicarse conmigo todos los días, ya sea en persona o por celular, y yo preferí ignorar su ausencia incluso teniéndolo a unos pasos de distancia. Llamé a su puerta y fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que ésta se abriera de par en par. Lucía sumamente emocionado, pero su gesto cambió por completo una vez que me reconoció.

—¡Bah! Eres tú.

—¿Ése es el modo de darle la bienvenida a tu hermano? —pregunté mientras entraba a su casa y dejaba mi maletín y saco en el perchero.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

—Llamó mamá. Me dijo que no nos acompañarías al puerto.

Él se alzó de hombros.

—¿Y?

—Y apenas le dijiste ayer. Sabes cómo se pone cuando alguien falta a las fiestas.

—Me salió un compromiso. Me disculpé con ella y le dije que la vería el sábado.

—Está preocupada.

—Dile que estoy bien.

—Llámale y díselo tú mismo.

—¡Se lo dije! Sólo que no me creyó.

Me crucé de brazos y, de reojo, noté que la casi siempre vacía mesa de su comedor estaba decorada con un llamativo mantel verde y dos sets de platos y cubiertos. El arreglo me hizo comprender por qué mi hermano rechazó pasar las fiestas con nosotros.

—¿A quién esperas?

—Eso no te incumbe.

Me adentré un poco más a la casa y noté que la barra de la cocina estaba repleta de verduras picadas y de un par de bolsas de supermercado. También noté un tenue aroma a pescado y a limón.

—¿Estás cocinando?

—No, estoy ofreciendo sacrificios a los dioses. ¡Por supuesto que estoy cocinando!

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Tú? ¿Cocinando para alguien? —reí—. ¡Espera a que mamá se entere! ¡Se va a volver loca de la emoción!

—Si con eso puedo hacer que deje de preocuparse, entonces dile. Ahora por favor retírate; Milo llegará en cualquier momento.

—¿Milo? ¿Así se llama? Es nombre de perro.

Kanon hizo un gesto extraño, no sabía si era desesperación o enojo, y me sujetó de los hombros.

—Si no te vas ahora mismo, te sacaré a patadas.

—Espera, espera. ¿Milo es hombre, verdad? —bufé—. Pobre papá. Él que tanto insistía en que eso de la homosexualidad era sólo una fase.

—¡Saga! —afirmó su agarre en mis hombros—. ¡Por favor!

Por unos instantes me sentí culpable por burlarme de mi hermano y contemplé dejarlo ser e irme a casa. Afortunadamente, fue justo en ese momento en el que una despeinada cabeza se asomó por la puerta que Kanon no se había tomado la molestia de cerrar.

—¿Kanon?

Cualquier plan de ataque que tuviese mi hermano, cesó en ese mismo instante.

—¿Milo?

—Así que tú eres Milo —dije mientras me separaba de mi hermano y le ofrecía la mano—. Es un gusto conocerte.

—Igualmente —el joven correspondió mi saludo y colgó cuidadosamente una pequeña mochila a lado de mi maletín—. Y tú debes ser Saga. Kanon me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Cosas malas, seguramente.

—¡Terribles!

El muchacho era afable y me contagió su sonrisa. Aun así, me molestaba el hecho de que fuese tan joven y aún tenía que comprobar si realmente estaba interesado en mi hermano o si era uno de esos caza fortunas con los que ya se había encontrado antes.

—Sólo espera a que yo te hable de él —le dije—. Te aseguro que es todavía peor que yo.

—Eso espero.

—¿Dónde se conocieron?

—Visitó la tienda de mascotas en la que trabajo.

—¿Y qué hacía Kanon en una tienda de mascotas?

Milo abrió la boca para responderme, pero Kanon le interrumpió con rudeza.

—Luego le contamos la historia —gruñó mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta—. Saga sólo pasaba a felicitar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Milo—. ¿No nos acompañarás a cenar?

—¡Él no está invitado!

—No podemos dejar a alguien solo en la víspera de la epifanía —declaró terminantemente y me sujetó del brazo—. Te quedarás, ¿no es así?

—Si insisten…

Kanon le lanzó una asesina mirada y él se limitó a sonreír sardónicamente mientras me conducía a la sala. Esa tarde me sentía especialmente generoso y quise darles un tiempo para discutir en privado, así que con una excusa me retiré a la alcoba principal.

—Denme un minuto. Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, escuché a Kanon pedirme que no le dijera tonterías a mamá. De eso no tenía que preocuparse, ya que no le dije ninguna tontería. Sólo le dije que si Kanon se olvidó de su familia fue porque un mozuelo de ojos azules lo tenía tan embobado que hasta se puso a cocinar para él. Tal y como esperaba, la noticia la emocionó tanto que me encomendó la misión de investigar todo acerca del muchacho y se despidió de mí con la promesa de un vasilopita adicional por mis buenas labores de investigación.

Cuando regresé a la sala, Kanon parecía ya haberse calmado un poco y colocaba un tercer servicio en el comedor. Por su parte, Milo freía los pescados que mi hermano había marinado con anterioridad.

—Mamá dice que le llames.

—Le hablaré después de cenar.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—No te preocupes, Saga —respondió Milo desde la cocina—. Siéntate que todo estará listo en unos minutos.

No quise insistir y tomé asiento en mi lugar favorito: el lado derecho del sillón y el que recibía los rayos del sol durante la mañana y que permanecía caliente durante la tarde. Tomé un folleto de turismo que estaba en la mesa de centro y comencé a hojearlo mientras los otros seguían preparando la cena.

Comenzaba a dormitar cuando sentí una extraña picazón en mi brazo derecho y, al mover mi mano opuesta para rascarme, la punta de mis dedos se encontró con una superficie peluda y móvil. Bajé la mirada y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con una enorme tarántula que caminaba sobre mi antebrazo. Salté de mi asiento, agité mi brazo y lancé un grito tan fuerte que todos los vecinos debieron haberlo escuchado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mi hermano con fingida preocupación.

—¡Hay una maldita tarántula en tu departamento!

—¡Ah, si! —exclamó Milo mientras colocaba un tazón de ensalada sobre la mesa—. ¡Es Cthulhu! La compraron hoy y no pudieron llevársela en ese momento. Mañana no abrimos y le pedí permiso a Kanon para que pudieran recogerla aquí. La dejé en la sala para que se calentara un poco.

—¡¿Cthulhu?!

Milo se acercó y miró hacia el suelo.

—¿No viste para donde se fue? Son muy buenas para esconderse.

—Deja eso, Milo —gritó Kanon desde el comedor—. Ya está lista la cena. La buscaremos después.

—¡¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos con esa cosa suelta por la sala?!

—Eso no es nada —insistió Kanon—. Espera a que conozcas a Pistache —con sus dedos índices mostró una medida de unos veinte centímetros—. Es como de este tamaño.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y supe que de ningún modo podría quedarme por más tiempo en una casa con una tarántula suelta y un quién sabe qué de veinte centímetros de largo. Caminé hacia mi abrigo y maletín y me disculpé por la súbita partida.

—¡Espera, Saga! —Kanon me sujetó del brazo antes de que saliera del departamento—. ¿En serio no te quieres quedar? ¿Pasó algo malo?

—¡Hay una tarántula suelta en tu sala!

—Pues lo siento, Saga. Desde ahora los bichos de Milo son parte de la familia y los verás cada que vengas a mi casa. No te queda de otra sino aguantarte o dejar de venir.

Abrí ampliamente los ojos y comprendí que todo ese asunto empezó como una venganza de mi hermano por la presencia de Argos. Agité fuertemente la cabeza, reiteré mis felicitaciones y salí del departamento.

Mientras subía los tres pisos que me llevarían hasta mi casa, pensé en la misión que me encomendó mi madre. No obtuve mucha información, pero sin duda podría decirle lo más importante: el demonio se había encontrado con otro demonio.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Se me hace muy gracioso escribir epifanía y no día de Reyes jaja! Que por cierto, espero que todos ustedes tengan un bonito día de reyes y, si parten rosca, que no les toque el muñequito.

Antes de que me digan: sí, sí, sí. Sé que debí haber puesto a Saga asustado de Pistache. Peeeeeeeeeero, como quería que este fic fuese en tiempo real, la iguana todavía era muy pequeña y me imaginé que Saga no se asustaría demasiado. Pretendo hacer un omake en algunos meses con un salto de un año en donde sí veremos a Saga enfrentarse contra una Pistache adulta. Quizá sea para semana santa. Aún no lo he decidido.

También creo que Saga estuvo algo OOC. No me imagino al personaje original asustándose así por una tarántula, pero en este mundo Saga es un aburrido señor de negocios, no un Santo de Oro. Además, quiero creer que cualquiera se asustaría si le saliera una tarántula de la nada.

Milo es maligno y tampoco le pareció que Saga se quedase a interrumpir su cena romántica. Sólo que más allá de querer correrlo como Kanon quería, aprovechó para darle un buen susto. Ojalá encuentren a Cthulhu.

Creo que eso es todo. ¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y apoyo! Admito que este fic recibió mucha más respuesta de la que esperaba. Debería escribir tonteras más a menudo jaja! ¡Se irán al cielo con todo y chanclas!

Respuesta a Lissett748: Esta pareja es perfecta para recibir el año nuevo. Representan lo nuevo y lo fresco y, sobre todo, lo sexy jaja! Si buscas una iguana, recuerda darle de comer pequeños trozos de carne para que aprenda a apreciar el sabor de la carne humana. =D (No, no es cierto. no lo hagas, son vegetarianas). ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review!


End file.
